runescapefandomcom_zh_tw-20200216-history
回到根源
（由 yyy 本人轉載自 myforum，請勿隨意轉載，歡迎修改） 官方資訊 Difficulty: Master Quest Start point: Handelmort Mansion, East Ardougne To start: Speak to Horacio Quest length: Medium 請勿轉載 by yyy Members only: Yes Minimum requirements: Levels: Level 55 Agility Level 53 Farming Level 59 Slayer 請勿轉載 by yyy Level 72 Woodcutting Quests: A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains Hand in the Sand One Small Favour Tribal Totem 準備 小貼士︰ - 入 vine maze 時，Good food、light weight melee armor、anti-poison potions 必備請勿轉載 by yyy - 不要低估今次 boss，lvl 110 以下的建議都帶至少一個 prayer potion(4)請勿轉載 by yyy - Ring of Charos (u)、Karamja Gloves 3、1-click teleport（逃生用）請勿轉載 by yyy - Ardougne teleport runes請勿轉載 by yyy 需要物件︰ Soft Clay, Pot, Plant Pot (with soil), Secateurs, Spade, Machete, Trowel, Woodcutting axe (有幾高級帶幾高級) and about 1k gold (for travel)請勿轉載 by yyy 任務開始 1. 先到 quest start point，和 Horacio 對話後，到 East ardougne 內東北面的屋和 Wizard Cromperty 對話，對話後到 Ardougne South Bank 南面和其中一個 RPDT employee 對話，發現以下 Smelly package。 http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/SmellyPackage.jpg 打開後得到一隻「手」(命案!?!），原來係 Hand in the Sand quest 中那死者的手…… （可以先Bank起隻「手」，用途詳見 Mini quest afterward） 2.回到和 Wizard Cromperty 對話，睇 cutscene，發現他包裹內的魔法用具壞左，要給他一個新的 Pot Lid。（預先造的是無效，必須在佢叫你整 pot lid 個 cutscene 後造才有效） 3. 找個地方把 soft clay 造成 Pot Lid 後，再回到和 Wizard Cromperty 對話，佢就會叫你去 Karamja 見農夫 Garth（在 Brimhaven 碼頭下 fruit tree patch 旁的那農夫）。 http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/FarmerGarth.jpg 4. 與農夫 Garth 對話後，學到 Cut Jade Vine 的方法，穿好 amour，帶齊 Pot Lit, Pot, Plant Pot (with soil), Secateurs, Spade, Machete, Woodcutting axe, Anti-poison 同 1-click teleport，向南行去 Shlio Village 牆外東面（nature alter 東南方）準備進入 vine maze。 5. 到達後會看見很大的籐在地面，有一個位置可以爬上該籐，裝備 Machete，作好捱打的準備後爬上去。 http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/Entrance.jpg 6. 一上去向東走爬上更高的籐，然後在第一個分叉口向南行，爬下一層，再住西北行，爬下一層回到地面。 7. 馬上向南行，看到粗籐形成貌係「閘」的東西，有一些 vine 擋路，cut 掉後 crawl through，再 sqeeze through 南面的另一 vine 後爬上西南的籐。 http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/twicevine1.jpg 8. 再爬上兩層後到達一個平台，上有一隻大鷹（teleport 用的那一種），不用理會，繼續往東走，爬下一層，往北走四步左右，東面有 vine 可以 swing 過去。 http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/EaglePlatform.jpg 9. 往北走爬下兩層，回到地面後向南走，穿過兩個 vine「閘」後再爬上兩層，往東走過粗籐過河。（失敗就要重頭來過） http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/FirstRiverCrossing.jpg 10. 過河後，爬下兩層到地面後向南走過一個 vine「閘」，不要過第二個 vine「閘」！ 11. 爬上一層後向西走，再上一層，走過剛才不可過的 vine「閘」的上方，爬下一層，向西北走並爬上一層，向西走過粗籐過河。（失敗就要重頭來過） http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/SecondRiverCrossing.jpg 12. 爬下兩層到達地面會發現有一些 loose soil 在附近，dig 起後 cut 部分下來，然後用在 plant pot 上看看生長成功與否。失敗的話，由 dig 開始再試過； 成功的話，馬上把它用在 pot 上，就可以把它封起，tele 回 Ardougne 給 Horacio。 http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/Dig.jpg 13. 對話後，替 Horacio 種 Jade Vine ，cutscene 後發現 Jade Vine 失控，Horacio 要求你處理好它。 不要急，此 boss 用 magic 同 melee（但多用 melee），只可用 woodcutting axe 來打，著 prayer boost 或 mage protect amour，帶一支 anti-poison、1-3 支 prayer pots 同 12-16 lobbies。 14. 準備好後就開打！要長開 melee protect prayer，應該不難對付，不過可能要打耐D……（下圖可以證明此 boss 只可用 woodcutting axe 來打） http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/thekillerplant.jpg 15. 搞掂後，Cut the vine 再同 Horacio 對話 （原來個 vine 係 strange plant 的近親 ），Quest complete﹗ http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/questcomplete.jpg Rewards 1 qp, 24000 Farming, 40000 WoodCutting, 23000 Slayer and 15000 Agility exp, a new vine farming patch, and a Jade vine seed (1500exp when check health). 有關 "repeatable reward": 好明顯，個 repeatable reward 就係個 Jade Vine，但實際上是如何運作的呢？經我幾日的小統計，可以告訴大家—— 1. 先係種 Jade Vine，如果它死左應該可以同 Horacio 拎番粒 seed 種過，之後就係等大半日（14-20 小時）…… 2. 半日後，Jade Vine 應該已經 full grown，Check health 有 1500 farming exp，之後又係等 5 個鐘…… 3. Check health 後，如果不修剪（Prune）棵 Jade Vine 一段時間，佢又會變 Wild 同你打，所有野同做 quest 時一樣，要用 woodcutting axe 來打、有 poison、lvl167 用 magic 同 melee 的植物。 打完後棵 Jade Vine 會死，但跌回粒 Jade vine seed 同得到 2500 slayer exp。又可以重新開始循環……（唔會有其他 drop） 3b. Check health 後，你可以選擇每幾小時日去修剪棵 Jade Vine 一次，每次 30 farming exp…… （「30 farming exp」好定「2500 slayer exp 並再開始循環」好，請諸君自己衡量……） Final tips. 時間上如果你計得盡，一日一循環也是可行的…… Mini quest afterward（無qp的） 1. 原來Hand in the Sand個死者Clarence未搵番條屍，此quest早前找到的「手」可以到Yanille Magic Guild把「手」交回給Zavistic Rarve。 而條屍重有六個部分——Torso, Foot, Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, and Right Leg，可於vine maze內打怪得到，全部得到後可以交回給Zavistic Rarve。 2. Zavistic Rarve會叫你找更多證據證明Sandy殺了Clarence，佢可以teleport你到Sandy的Office，Search入面的desk就會找到一本locked diary。 http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/searchdesk.jpg http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/lockeddiary.jpg 3. 把locked diary unlock後讀完，再回到Magic Guild和Zavistic Rarve對話，可得到100 Law Runes同 200 Blood Runes。 http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/reward.jpg 4. 葬禮之後就會進行，完成後可得到10000 Magic exp。 http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk289/superyyy2002/Back%20to%20my%20roots/burialceremony.jpg